This invention is directed to an automotive security system, and is more particularly directed to an anti-theft device that holds a vehicle's brakes locked when the vehicle is parked, but does not interfere with normal use of the brakes while driving.
Because of the widespread occurrence of car thefts, a number of automotive security devices have been proposed for inhibiting unauthorized use of the automobile. All modern vehicles now have an ignition lock that locks the steering column when the key is removed. However, steering column locks deter only the casual thief and can be defeated in a few seconds by a professional thief. Other automotive locking systems that have been proposed include locking gas line shut-offs, and locking ignition system interrupters. These systems are also easy for the professional thief to defeat. Moreover, they provide no security from the professional thief who may simply tow the vehicle.
One typical security device that has been proposed recently has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,192. That system locks both the parking brakes and the service brakes by pulling up on a handle that is attached to the steering column. However, as this arrangement appears directly behind the steering column, its presence is obvious to any professional car thief and, therefore, can be easily defeated.